


18. Medical Play

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Lingerie, Loki is a Tease, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Speculum, The Author Regrets Everything, Thor is a Dog, doctor Thor, nurse Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>From the Desk of Dr Thor Odinson</em><br/>Patient particulars: Loki Laufeyson, male, age 24, nurse<br/>Complaining of: anal emptiness for one day<br/>Diagnosis: sluttishness (chronic, incurable)<br/>Treatment: dilation with anal speculum, ejaculate suppository (two doses), stabilisation by anal plug<br/>Future plan: follow up for re-treatment if needed; alternative methods may need to be sought</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. Medical Play

**Author's Note:**

> For sheilatakesabow's prompt: filthy roleplay between naughty nurse!Loki and doctor!Thor
> 
> This fic involves the use of an [anal speculum](http://www.extremerestraints.com/medical-fetish_155/3-prong-anal-speculum_55.html) (NSFW link to a sex toy website). Make sure you're ready before you proceed!

Thor sat at his desk, fidgeting nervously. This was nothing like he’d ever done before. What if he screwed it up? What if he couldn’t deliver? He wasn’t _qualified_ for this.

But he had no more time to indulge in his worries. There came a knock on the door.

Feigning professionalism, he said, “Yes?”

Loki poked his head in. “Doctor Odinson? Sorry to bother you on your lunch break, but do you have a moment?”

“Of course. Come in.”

Loki did, and Thor almost choked.

Holy _fuck_.

He hadn’t missed the light makeup on Loki’s face and the cap perched daintily over his head, but the rest of the costume took Thor entirely by surprise. Loki’s top had a high neckline, but this illusion of modesty was belied by the fact that it was paper-thin and ended at the middle of Loki’s ribcage. Below that was a skirt—if it could even be called a skirt. It hung low on Loki’s hips and barely covered the tops of his thighs; the thing couldn’t be more than four inches long. And to complete the look, Loki had donned a pair of white stockings and blood-red stiletto heels.

It took all of Thor’s resolve not to fuck him right then and there.

As Thor was busy drooling over him, Loki had sashayed his way over to the chair by the desk and sat down with his legs crossed. Thor took a second to appreciate the view—he could _almost_ get a peek under the skirt—but he quickly composed himself.

“What can I do for my best nurse?” he asked with what he hoped was a kind smile on his face, but was quite certain he looked like a pervert instead.

Loki, on the other hand, had no trouble being in character. He frowned, looking genuinely distressed, and said, “Something’s wrong with me, Doctor. I haven’t been able to walk right all day.”

“Oh no, we can’t have that. Does anything hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt, exactly…” Loki murmured, while one stockinged foot slipped out of its heel and caressed up along the inside of Thor’s leg, “but I feel uncomfortable all over.”

Thor was at a loss for words, too preoccupied by the foot that was so dangerously close to his crotch. He couldn’t think; Loki had melted his brain into a fucking puddle.

Luckily, Loki saved the scene. “Can you help me take a look, Doctor Odinson?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Thor said almost too quickly. His trembling fingers went to Loki’s toes, pressing softly over each of the joints. “How is this?”

“Ah— _ahh_ ,” Loki moaned obscenely. “Yes, Doctor, that feels so good … please don’t stop.”

If he could make those sounds come out of Loki’s mouth, Thor wouldn’t stop for anything in the world. He kept going, kneading at the delicate bones of Loki’s foot, pressing harder under the arch—Loki keened particularly deliciously at that—and then moved to the ankle, marvelling at how he could encircle it with one hand. He massaged the shapely muscles of Loki’s leg, too, and it was then that he decided those stockings were _evil_. They were semi-transparent and teased at the sight of smooth, hairless skin underneath, but prevented Thor from touching and kissing and marking. As he reached Loki’s knee, however, anticipation filled him. He was nearing where the offending fabric ended and the supple flesh of Loki’s thigh was bared, now, he was so close—

Loki pulled his leg away. Thor almost screamed in frustration.

“Can you do the other side, too?”

And even if Thor could say no to Loki, he couldn’t say no to that breathless, sultry tone. So he agreed, “Yes, of course I can,” and repeated the agonising process all over again. Only this time, it was harder—or, _he_ was harder—because Loki had decided to use his foot to rub at Thor’s cock through his white coat and trousers. Thor tried his best at ignoring it, and counted it a win when he didn’t come in his boxers like a goddamned _teenager_.

When Loki withdrew his leg—taking great care to trail his toes all the way from Thor’s crotch to the inner side of his ankle—Thor took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down. “How are you feeling now?” he forced out.

“Much better, thank you.” Then he squirmed in his seat in a way that broke Thor all over again. “But something still doesn’t feel right. Maybe you could give me a more … thorough look on your examination table?”

This was so unfair. Loki was batting his eyelashes at him and he was fucking _pouting_.

“O-ok,” Thor managed to rasp.

Loki smirked at him and gracefully rose from his seat. When he’d made it a few paces away and Thor’s line of sight was directly at the level of his arse, Loki bent over on the pretence on adjusting his heels and _Thor caught a flash of red lace between his legs_.

Thor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was either going to die from the teasing, or he was going to die from the orgasm he’d be getting at the end of this. Either way, he was fucking done for.

“Doctor? I’m ready,” Loki sang.

“Yes, I’ll be over in a second.” After arranging himself through his trousers and trying his best to lay his white coat over the very embarrassing bulge, Thor took ginger steps towards the bane of his existence.

He stood at the end of the examination table—their bed, really, but it was under disguise, covered in only a white sheet so that it looked pristine and clinical—and despite everything, he couldn’t help but admire Loki for his ability to play the role of the perfectly obedient nurse-slash-patient, as if he weren’t aware of what exactly he was doing to Thor’s sanity.

“Could it be a problem with my hips, Doctor Odinson?” Loki asked, taking Thor back to the scene and giving him a much-needed cue.

Thor wanted to tell him that the only problem with Loki’s hips was that they weren’t being bruised by his fingers while he fucked the smugness out of him, but instead, he said, “Let’s see, do your hip joints move well?”

Loki brought his knees up and laid his legs back on the bed a few times, showing that his hips worked just fine. But with his knees bent and pressed tightly together, Thor couldn’t even get a _glimpse_ of what he knew what Loki was hiding—

Then Loki brought his knees up to his chest one more time and spread them so wide that it shouldn’t be possible and Thor’s heart fucking stopped.

“If I can do this, does it mean my hips are ok?”

Thor couldn’t take his eyes off the outline of Loki’s cock and balls through the tight red lace, and he didn’t have the strength in him to work up a coherent response.

“Oh, I think the problem seems to come from around here….” Loki’s fingers came into view, stroking lightly over his semi-hard cock. “But I need your help figuring out exactly where. Please?”

Thor was only too happy to oblige. “Is it here?” he asked, cupping Loki’s bulge in his palm.

“I don’t know … can you be more precise?”

Gritting his teeth and tamping down his lust, Thor used only two fingertips to touch what he wanted to grope at with both his hands. He started at the head of Loki’s cock, asking if it was the source of Loki’s “discomfort”, continuing down the shaft and to his balls. But even when he’d reached Loki’s taint, all he’d gotten for an answer was no.

Loki’s reaction when he did find it, however, made the tortuous process so very worth it.

“Yes, Doc! Yes!” Loki wailed, bucking up against Thor’s fingers over his arsehole. Thor took that as invitation to press harder, and he was rewarded with Loki’s screams when the tip of his index finger made its way through the tight rim, bringing a thin layer of lace along with it.

“Please, Doctor, that’s it. I need more,” Loki begged desperately.

Oh, good. The tables were turned now, and it was Thor’s turn to tease.

“What do you need?”

“I need—hngh—I need to be _filled_.”

“Really?” Thor withdrew his fingertip, but the fabric was still caught inside. He traced the pucker that mimicked what was underneath, and wondered how the scratchy material felt against Loki’s sensitive skin. “I’ll have to take a closer look. Make sure I don’t give you the wrong treatment.”

“But I need—”

“The doctor knows best, nurse. Now be good.”

The blatant abuse of authority seemed to be what turned Loki on, for he gave up protesting and moaned instead. Thor peeled off Loki’s underwear from the back, crouching down so that he could appreciate his handiwork when he tugged it free from Loki’s hole. As he bared inch by slow inch of Loki’s most private place to his hungry gaze, his blood boiled from the realisation that Loki had shaved _everywhere_.

He stopped when he’d pulled the panties into a bunched-up band of lace just under Loki’s knees—he couldn’t be bothered to work them all the way off, and he liked how debauched and dirty Loki looked like this—then he took a step back to take in the view. Loki’s cock was fully hard now, lying over his crumpled white skirt and leaking precome onto it. His balls were drawn up high already, and underneath the smooth, hairless taint was Loki’s pretty pink hole.

Thor spread open Loki’s cheeks, bending down again so that he could give Loki a close inspection. The furled skin was dry and the pucker was tight; Loki hadn’t prepared himself. _Good_. It meant Thor got to work him open. Nevertheless, he commented, “Hmm…. Something doesn’t seem right here.”

“What is it, Doctor?” Loki asked breathlessly.

 _You’re not stretched around my cock_ , Thor wanted to say. But he couldn’t do that, not yet. “I’ll have to examine you further to make sure.”

“Please hurry, Doctor. It’s getting worse.”

Thor knew it was a probably an act to rile him up, but he must admit that the thought of Loki being turned on by this as well was intoxicating. And judging by the way Loki’s arsehole kept clenching around nothing, Thor thought he might be. So for both their sakes, he quickly reached for a pair of latex gloves from the bedside table, snapped them on and squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers.

He didn’t even try to warm up the lube and Loki hissed when he spread it over his pucker. But Loki fucking deserved it for being such an infuriating little minx, and in a rush of sadistic desire to _punish_ , Thor jammed a finger roughly into Loki’s tight hole.

Loki wailed; Thor must have done it right. “Yes, Doc! _More_.”

“I know what’s wrong with you now,” Thor said, adding another finger and moving them around, massaging Loki’s inner walls. “You’re a fucking _slut_ , you see. You need to be stretched and filled but you haven’t been getting it, hmm?”

“Yes, yes, I’m a slut, I’m a whore, I need—”

“Don’t you worry. I’ve got just the right thing for you.”

Thor abruptly pulled his fingers away, ignoring Loki’s pathetic whimpers, and fetched the speculum they’d specifically bought for this occasion.

“Is that going to hurt, Doc?” Loki asked, voice trembling, but Thor knew it was from excitement more than anything else.

“Not for a slut like you.” Thor smirked, and with the speculum lubed up, he brought it to Loki’s entrance. “Hold still, _nurse_.”

Technically, he should be using a proctoscope and Loki should be lying on his side, but fuck authenticity—this was _way_ hotter. He loved how Loki’s legs were high in the air, making him seem so helpless as Thor slipped the closed device inside him. When Thor slowly cranked it open, though, was when the fun truly began. He watched, mesmerised, as Loki’s hole was stretched by the metallic blades, the skin going taut around it. After it was opened all the way, Thor locked it in place. Loki’s arse was now a large gaping hole; it was _obscene_ , and it should make Thor feel at least slightly queasy. But with him being the complete pervert that he was, he was absolutely fucking fascinated.

“What’s happening, Doctor?” This time, Loki sounded genuinely breathless.

“I’m going to have a look inside you.” With a shaking hand, he located the torch beside him, and shone the light directly into Loki’s arse.

It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on.

The pink flesh was partially obstructed by the blades of the speculum, but he could still make out how Loki’s muscles rippled and clenched around the foreign device. He introduced a tentative finger into Loki, mapping out everything in detail. It felt familiar, but the difference was that now he could _see_ , and it was painfully intoxicating. He got more of his fingers inside—three of them fit easily and with room to spare—and reached towards wherever he could, learning Loki’s body in the most intimate way possible.

Loki let out a strangled moan when Thor’s fingers passed over the front of his walls—Loki’s prostate; Thor could feel the firm organ clearly—and it shook Thor out of his reverie.

“I’ll have to take some pictures as documentation,” he announced, because Loki _had_ to see this, too.

“Anything you say, Doctor, but please hurry up. I feel so _empty_.”

Thor ripped off his gloves and got his phone, snapping dozens of pictures in quick succession: first, some that showed Loki’s body in its entirety on the bed, then he went closer, focusing on Loki’s bottom, and then even further, until all that was on the screen was the view inside Loki’s arse.

Loki whined and—right, Thor needed to find something to fill him up. He put the phone away, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. Then his eyes landed on a small plastic jar.

The specimen bottle.

He recalled the brief outline for the scene that they had worked out together, but now, he had a better idea. “Straighten your legs and lift them back. I need you to assist me.”

Loki did as he was told, holding onto the back of his knees, and Thor aided him by pushing on his lower back until his arse was tipped high and his cock was directly in his face. It seemed that Loki realised his intent soon enough: he let out a loud moan and tried to wrap his lips around the head of his cock.

“Ah, ah. Don’t try to be smart,” Thor admonished. “Just open wide and prepare to collect the sample.”

Loki whimpered, but obeyed, letting his cock rest on his tongue, begging with his eyes for Thor to grant him what he needed.

Smirking, Thor went around the bed so that he was next to Loki, and ran his hands from Loki’s calves up to the pert mounds of his arse, taking a second to admire his flexibility. Then, without wasting any more time, he reached inside Loki again—not bothering with a new pair of gloves; he wanted to _feel_ —and immediately sought out Loki’s prostate.

He pressed down, more roughly than was strictly necessary. Loki keened, but Thor didn’t let up; he massaged the gland, jabbed at it, rubbed over it with his fingertips, intent on milking out Loki’s come. Loki whimpered and sobbed, and his legs trembled from the intensity of the stimulation. He must be dying to lick and suck at his own cock, but he was behaving and didn’t do anything of that sort. So Thor decided to reward him by going at him harder, keeping all three of his fingers firmly against Loki’s prostate and rocking his entire hand up and down, making Loki _take_ it.

Whenever they had sex, it wasn’t unusual for Loki to come on Thor’s cock alone, and this was not so different. It only took a few more minutes, then Loki’s body seized up and his cock spurted onto his own waiting tongue.

“Yes, that’s it. Open wide and keep it in your mouth for me,” Thor reminded. Loki’s usual, automatic response was to swallow whenever his mouth was filled with come; now, however, they had a better use for it.

Loki whined when his cock jumped and a few streaks of come landed on his face. Taking pity on him, Thor took hold of the shaft and aimed it back where it was supposed to go, and made use of the opportunity to wring out every last drop. When the pulsing in his cock and balls stopped and Loki started to squirm from overstimulation, Thor gently withdrew his fingers and pet the back of Loki’s thigh in silent praise.

He got the specimen bottle and held it next to Loki’s mouth. “Turn your head and spit it out. That’s right … make sure nothing stays in there.”

There ended up being a small mess of spit and come around Loki’s lips, and Thor scooped it up as much as he could with the edge of the plastic jar. Loki locked eyes with him, looking so vulnerable and innocent, and Thor’s cock _throbbed_.

“Is that going to be enough to fill me up, Doctor?”

Thor held it up for him to see. “What do you think?”

“I think I need more.”

“Very well,” Thor agreed, and set the bottle aside for later.

Loki eagerly reached for the front of Thor’s white coat, fumbling with the buttons and Thor’s hands flew to help him. After his trousers were undone and pulled down along with his boxers, Thor dragged Loki’s body so that his head was hanging from the side of the bed, and didn’t hesitate at all before easing himself into Loki’s mouth.

 _Finally_. He groaned in pure bliss when he was all the way in. As thrilling as everything else was, nothing could never beat the feeling of Loki's mouth warm and wet around him. He rested a hand on top of Loki’s throat, gripping one of Loki’s calves with the other, and started slowly pumping his hips. Evidently, Loki didn’t need much time to get used to taking Thor in this position; he curled an arm behind Thor and squeezed at his arse, urging him on.

Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He fucked Loki harder, deeper, faster, until his balls were slapping against Loki’s face on every thrust. Loki didn’t protest at this treatment; he only moaned, swallowed around Thor, and let himself be used. Thor’s eyes roamed from where his cock disappeared into Loki’s mouth, to his large hand around the pale column of Loki’s neck, over Loki’s stocking-clad legs still bound by those red panties, and lastly to the excessively vulgar way that his arse was _exposed_.

He’d been ready to come the moment he’d seen Loki’s outfit, he’d suffered through Loki’s incessant teasing and then he’d done things to Loki’s body that he’d never thought he’d do. And now, with Loki laid out like a feast before him, desperate to be filled with his come, Thor didn’t bother to hold back at all. He built up to a ruthless, unforgiving pace, setting his mind to only one thing, working himself towards his climax—

Pleasure crashed over him, and he had just enough presence of mind to pull back so that he could spill on Loki’s tongue instead of deep inside his throat. Alas, it ended up all over Loki’s face when Thor jerked himself off through his orgasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nothing could make him regret the sight of Loki being covered in his come.

Only when he’d pumped out every last drop and had no more left to give did Thor reluctantly withdraw his cock. Holding the bottle once again, he supported Loki’s head to the side so that he could spit into it. From Loki’s skin he collected what he could of the rest, and then brought it up so that Loki could see.

“This going to enough for you, slut?”

“Yes, please, Doctor,” Loki panted, not breaking character one bit.

So Thor brought the jar over Loki’s hole, and at Loki’s nod, he tipped the contents into him. The mixture of fluids flowed easily, and Thor only had to swipe around the inside with his finger a few times to get all of it out. He wiped his finger against Loki’s rim, and then, unwilling to waste anything, brought it over Loki’s mouth for him to clean.

Loki sucked on his digit obediently, and then when he let go, he said, “Thank you so much, Doctor Odinson. I feel so much better now.”

“You’re welcome. Just one more thing.” Thor unlocked the speculum and gently eased it out. He was not surprised to see Loki’s hole gape for a little while before it closed. Then he picked up the black plug—the last piece of equipment they’d need—and stuffed it into Loki’s hole. “There, that will keep you from leaking.”

“Oh, you think of everything!” Loki gushed, rearranging his limbs and climbed off the bed. Thor, after redoing his trousers, went to collect the used speculum and specimen bottle for cleanup, but Loki pried them off him and _licked_. “Don’t worry about these. That’s my job.”

Thor watched helplessly as Loki made his way to the door—how the hell did he still manage to walk like that in those heels?—and he almost missed it when Loki said, “I’ll leave you to your work, then, Doc. Can I come back later so that you can check everything’s all right?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Thank you. You’re the best.” With that, Loki blew him a kiss and slipped out of the room.

Left alone, Thor collapsed at his desk and held his head in his hands. He did have studying to do, if he was going to pass med school, and Loki had made him promise that he’d have to study for four hours straight before he could see him again. But the thought of Loki kept wet, warm and loose for him … how was he supposed to focus?

He had to find a way, though, because Loki wasn’t above withholding sex if he found out Thor didn’t study. And Loki _would_ find out. So he took off his white coat and got ready to—

Those thrice-damned red panties fell out from one of the pockets.

Loki was going to be the death of him, Thor reflected, even as he picked up the scrap of lace and pressed it into his face, hungrily breathing in Loki’s scent. But he worst thing was, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Thor was going to be stuck in this hell of a ride, and he was damn well going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, despite how filthy this one is. As always, I'll be very happy if you left a comment—tell me what you think!
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Come find me! :)


End file.
